Reality Twist
by Lanternwriter
Summary: When two human teens receive a device allowing them to travel to other universes, they meet interesting characters and become involved in something beyond anything they or the ones who watch could've possibly imagined.


**I own Sam, Serema, but those are it. I Have have big plans for this story, but I only want to if people are interested so read and review, please.**

It all started one day in December, shortly before Christmas. Mother and father were off shopping for the holiday, and I, stayed at home. It happened suddenly and without warning, as I sat on the couch watching a Christmas special I heard a sound, a low rumbling, and then things began to shake. As I watched, right before my eyes the air began to ripple and in mere moments I was face to face with what I can only describe as a vortex. It was large, swirling, and had a bluish hue to it. But as I stared at it, something began to approach the opening, slowly at first, but then, it flew out. It hit the carpet with a thud, and the swirling vortex vanished. The thing was alive, and it rose, it stood up straight, meeting my height exactly, and as it removed its now visible hat, I saw something that could not possibly be, as I looked, I realized I was staring into my own eyes. Whatever the creature was, it looked exactly like me in every way.

"W-wha-what are you?" I stammered, staring at this creature, shocked and confused.

"Well I'm you of course! Er, well a version of you from a parallel universe that is!" He said with a smile upon his face, "You don't believe me? Believe this!" At that moment he pressed a button on the device in his hand and a vortex opened, he grabbed me by the hand and pushed me next to the vortex and then shoved my head through. What I saw was incredible, it was and entire city, similar to New York, but complete submerged in a dome underwater. At this point I had no choice but to believe what he was telling me.

"S-so you are, but why are you here, what do you want from me?" I asked him, eyeing carefully.

"To give you this of course," he said digging into his lab coat pocket and pulling out a device that looked very similar to the one he had. He stretched his arm out and handed me the device, I took it cautiously, looking it over before looking back at him.

"I'm giving them to all of us," he explained, " going from world to world giving different versions ourselves a device to travel with, only those who have been deemed worthy, by my standards that is."

"I can't stay long, so I won't be able to show you now to use it, but this Memo-Chip should tell you everything you need to know" he held a small piece of plastic in his hand, it looked similar to a USB drive, but at the end was a small needle.

"And that will do what exactly?" I asked.

"Give you total and complete knowledge on how to operate that device" he said, walking forward he took the small piece of hardware and jammed the needle end into the back of my neck.

"YOWW! That hurt you jerk!"

"Quit whining! I must depart now, use this device wisely it is very powerful and quite dangerous, good luck!" He said as he opened up a portal and passed through it back into wherever it was he came from. I stood there still a little stunned, but coming to grips with all that had just happened. I stared at the remote control like device in my hand, thinking, and in that moment, I made the decision, to leave my world and visit another. With the knowledge of the complete workings of this device in my head, hit the button to engage trans-universal transport, and when the portal opened, I jumped through it ready for what await me on the other side.

I landed on my back with a thud, I stood and looked around. At first glance everything looked fine, normal even, that's when I saw the house, it was my house, it looked exactly the same, only it was reversed. The houses parts were on opposite ends to the one in my universe, the garage was where the kitchen should have been and vice versa. Shaking off the weird feeling I got when I looked at the house, I approached it, I walked to the front door, gave a knock and hit the doorbell. I saw someone peeking out through the corner window, and as I turned to greet them, I quickly put the device into my pocket. I looked up to see there was no one there at the window, suddenly the door opened, no one was there I walked in calling out, seeing if I could get a response, then WHAM! I was down for the count.

I came to some time later, everything was hazy, even more hazy than things usually looked without my glasses on. As I rose up and looked around I met the gaze of a girl, my height, blond, with hazel eyes looking at me through her glasses.

"Wh-what happened?" I said groggily.

" I may have hit you with this," the girl said, holding up a frying pan, "I thought you were some kind of hooligan, that thing in your hand looked like a gun"

The girl then widened her eyes as is she had just realized something, she walked out of the room and came back holding a small pill in her hand.

"What's this?" I asked.

She looked puzzled, "It's Insta-Cure, everyone takes it." She stated as if I should have known already.

I took the pill, the minute I swallowed it, my pain dissapeared, my head now clear, I sat upright and looked at the girl, "What's your name?" I asked her.

"Serema, Serema Northton" she said with a smile.

I raised my eyebrow, "Don't you mean Serena?" I questioned.

She smiled again, "Nope."

All of a sudden there was a noise, it was the device, I looked at it, examining the small digital display, the word identifying in white letters, was displayed next to an hourglass, then the screen said IDENTIFIED, and displayed the results. A picture of the girl in front of me was displayed, it read Serema Anne Northton, Age: 14 Residence: Boise, Idaho, along with many other details, the last reading Desigantion: alternate. I didn't understand, " Alternate what?" I said alond.

"Alternate version of Sam Thornton" the device said in a female voice.

Serema stood there looking at me, " So...who are you exactly?" She asked

"And what is that thing?" She added gesturing to my device.

" Well I believe it's called the T.U.T.U, meaning, Trans-Universal Teleportation Unit, it allows me to travel between universes." I answered smiling.

I demonstrated by opening a portal to a new universe, she was in shock, and after freaking out for a solid twenty minutes, she calmed down and asked numerous questions, after I explained to her that I just got the device she asked a question that shocked me.

"Can I go with you?"

"Where?!" I said confused.

"Anywhere!" She exclaimed, " travel to other universes!"

"Wh-what about your life here, what about my life?!" I said.

"When an operator uses the T.U.T.U. their universe is put in a stasis for a time, so that when the operator returns things are just as they were left." The device responded.

We stared at each other, I thought for a moment, about my life at homes and the possibilities of where the device could take us. Then I smiled.

"So! Serema, where would you like to go?" I asked her holding out my device prepping to make a portal.

"Somewhere fun! Somewhere...with adventure!" She exclaimed.

"Device, take us somewhere with adventure!" I ordered.

"Accessing files...Accessing...accessing...compatible reality located, on penny portal." The device said as a portal opened in front of us.

"Ready?" I said, looking at Serema with a smile, reaching for her hand.

"Quite!" She said taking my hand.

And with that we jumped into the vortex.

Accessing history records...Subject: Sam Thornton...Desigantion: Reality Master. These are the adevntures of Sam Thornton a legendary hero.

They landed with a thud, Sam noted he'd have to work on his landing. They stood up taking in their surroundings, there were huge building everywhere, as well as flying cars, and other hovercraft. And in front of them was the the tallest building in the entire city, they looked up and say a sign on the building, in ginormous neon letters it said "Dex Labs". The two travelers looked at each other in shock,

"You don't think?" Sam looked at his friend.

" THE Dexter?" Serema said, "As in Dexters Laboratory?" Dexters Laboratory was a cartoon program from television in Sam's universe and apparently in Seremas as well. The two kids sat staring at the building until their attention was diverted to three females wearing pink, blue, and green, and a boy about their age with red hair, wearing a lab coat, a pair of purple lab gloves, black lab boots, and a pair of glasses.

"Who are you? And where did you come from?" Asked the boy in an unplaceable accent.

"W-we...I-i-i...u-u-ummm." I stammered still shocked, he stared at us then continued

"Our computers detected an interdimensional portal which deposited two organic life forms before it dissapated, the readings indicate you are the two organic life forms, so, I'll ask you again who are you?" The boy asked again, more serious. The two kids stood up finally shaking their shock, they shared a look, she nodded to him, he nodded, and began to explain.

" W-we are travelers, from another universe." He paused waiting to see if this would get him attacked, when it didn't he continued " My name is Sam, and this" he said gesturing toward his friend, " is Serema, we come in peace, and we don't know where we are" I finished.

"How did you get here?" He asked.

Realizing he wanted to know about the device Sam began to explain,

" Oh, of course, um, er, yes, here," Sam reached into the pocket of his cargo shorts, and began to pull out his device, at the sight of this one of the three females, the one in green, flew at him

"HE'S GOT A GUN!" She said as she pile drove him into the ground, at that moment both Sam and Serema realized the girl must have been Buttercup of the Powerpuff girls, which would mean the other two were Blossom and Bubbles. Sam currently being held down by the Powerpuff, began to speak.

" please, get of me, that wasn't a weapon it was the T.U.T.U." He explained.

" your...your tutu?" Buttercup was looking down at him confused.

"Based on this information, I would assume it's an acronym for Trans-Universal Transportation Unit. So, Buttercup, if you wouldn't mind, please get off of him and help him up." Dexter said, the Powerpuff floated off of Sam, and reached down and helped him up, then rejoining her sisters.

"Thank you Mister Dexter sir, I apologize for not explaining myself, this," I said holding up my device," is how we got here it's my Trans-Universal Teleportation Unit, it was given to me by an alternate version of myself that wanted to explore the multiverse and help other versions of himself do the same" I explained praying that didn't get me knocked to the ground.

"Alright, very good. However, I do have another question, if you're from another universe how do you know my name?" Dexter as well as everyone else looked at me expectingly.

"In my, and Seremas universes, we come from two different ones, she a parallel version of me, there is an animated program on television, called Dexters Laboratory, starring a younger version of you, it looks enough like you for me still recognize you. Dexter Boy Genius!" I explained emphasizing his name as he would have. He smiled apparently acknowledging his own vanity.

" Jenny would you come here to perform biological scan on our visitors to make sure they can survive on our earth with their biology." Dexter said into what appears to be a wrist communicator. Several minutes later a blue female robot exited the building, greeting Dexter he directed her towards Sam and Serema, and she began to perform a scan, after a few seconds she smiled

"Everything here is fine, their biology Is slightly different but nothing that will effect your health." She looked at us again and smiled suddenly she got a message from her mother, and flew off. They stood their talking to each other for sometime, when suddenly a hooded figure landed in front of them.

"Dexter, Blossom, we need your help, Deathstrokes back and he infiltrated the Titans, the tower fell, I can't do it alone" she said, she removed her hood to reveal a battered pale faced girl with a red gem one her head, Sam and Serema immediately knew who they were looking at. Raven of the Teen Titans.

i**f you enjoyed, or even if you didn't, please mention so with a review, and in case you were wondering, yes, the story did switch from the first person to a third person narrative, it plays into the story eventually. So please review!**


End file.
